


6 - "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Christmas reference, Like, So yeah, all that well, also this is after Rio left, and two would have two candy canes, and we don't entirely know the timeline of seasons 2 and 3, because it's been awhile since we've watched, but just the five of them, but not really, celebration preparation, cuz she has a sweet tooth, dark matter, decoration, five would have too many marshmallows, hot chocolate with candy canes, imagine the others with their own preferences, prompts, six would probably have a reasonable amount of marshmallows, the android would probably have the perfect amount of marshmallows, we think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “Do I want to know where you got all of this?”Five still stares at her, blank gaze strangely assessing, before shrugging.“Nope.”
Relationships: Five & Android, Five & Six, Five & Three, Five & Two, The Raza Crew - Relationship
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	6 - "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!!  
THis prompt. took a bit.  
We couldn't write a good Maleficent fic with this prompt without it... not being good.  
SO we tried a couple different fandoms  
and landed on Dark Matter  
Started it last year, ended it now.  
Enjoy!  
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
PS: Also we headcanon that they're in the future, and we don't think Christmas was ever addressed on the show or other holidays n such so they don't know what they are.  
(Also they all have amnesia and five has their vague childhood memories... probably got the idea from Three's childhood memories or something.)

“Why would we celebrate the new year?”

Five rolls her eyes, hopping down from the counter as she admires her own work.

“End of this year, we’re still alive. None of us are hurt, or imprisoned, and there hasn’t been any giant apocalypse.”

Three purses his lips, cynical mind thinking about how she just jinxed it.

“I don’t see how that relates to an outdated Terran tradition.”

She ignores him, picking items out of the bin she forced him to carry around as she decorates.

(_“Why am I doing this, again?” _

_She smirks. _

_“Everybody has a price.”_)

“Hey, guys, what’s with the decorations?” Two asks, not unkindly as she enters the dining room.

Five turns to her, excited.

“I’m decorating because we’re going to celebrate the new year!”

Two quirks an eyebrow at Three, noting the tinsel that had somehow ended up being worn like a scarf.

He shrugs, balancing the box in his arms while their youngest friend takes out a small tree.

“What’s with the tree?” Two asks, bemused as Five pauses the tree decorations to wrap a fake popcorn string around the Captain’s neck.

“Decorations. We all survived the end of the year, that’s something to celebrate!” Five explains, the two following her out of the decorated lunch room and through the festive hallway to enter the main control room of the ship.

It’s there that the two are completely struck dumb, greeted by the giant tree, already covered with tiny floating lights and ornaments, glowing softly in the room.

“Okay, there’s no way we could afford all of this.” Two states, Three still staring at the tree while Five puts small candies on the computer stands.

The youngest pauses.

Faces them with a blank expression.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Two and Three shiver a bit, suddenly reminded of just how good their friend is with computers and weapons.

Two hesitates.

“Do I want to know where you got all of this?”

Five still stares at her, blank gaze strangely assessing, before shrugging.

“Nope.”

And that’s the end of the conversation.

Six reacts with bemusement when he finds them, immediately being put to work decorating the hard-to-reach spots of the control room, and Android even finds some incredibly old song by a “Mariah Carrey”, whatever that is, to play.

“What’s Christmas, anyways?” Three asks, sipping his hot chocolate with a candy cane slowly melting into it.

The other four look at each other, nobody knowing or particularly caring about the answer as they sat in front of the tree.

edn


End file.
